The present invention relates to an improved ink jet printer.
In respect to the conventional ink jet printers of the type wherein there is provided an oscillation device causing the oscillation of an ink jet nozzle, the number of ink droplets formed is a function of the oscillation frequency of the oscillation device. As a result, when the oscillation frequency is constant, the inclination relative to the vertical line of a dot-formed character varies depending upon the relative speed between the ink jet nozzle and a recording surface. Therefore the inclination of a dot-formed character due to the change in printing speed for instance from 250 words per minute to 500 words per minute can be corrected by changing the oscillation frequency or changing the number of ink droplets with which character is formed. However the prior art ink jet printers of the type described have a defect that distortions of dot-formed characters inevitably result on the occasion of the printing action when the relative speed is changing as in the case of starting of a motor.